Pokemon X - A New Beginning
by The Gentleman Xerneas
Summary: A tiny story looking into the newly released Generation 6 Pokemon Games! It is also the first Gen 6 fanfic on the site. (Perhaps!) It's just a little story enveloped in speculation and wonder, but there's no harm in guessing!


Running.

Running.

Running.

I didn't know where I was anymore. All I knew is that it's close behind me, and I needed to keep moving!

My bag slammed cruelly against my leg as I exert every fibre of my being into propelling myself forward, faster, faster than any Pokémon I could dare compare too. I let out a short gasp as I stumble over a grassy knoll and tumble down into a ditch below, pushing the pain out of my mind as pull myself up to my knees.

And then I heard it, a shrieking squawk tearing across the sky like the loudest of thunderclaps. The entire land whimpered under the fierce noise, instinctively submitting to its master in the sky. With ragged breaths I pressed myself into the dirt below hoping, just hoping, that it had not sighted me again. I could hear the panicked gasps of my companion beside me; he too was consumed with fear by the creature pursuing us. His little eyes dug deep into mine, even though we had just met hours ago he was placing all of his trust into me, his new trainer. That's funny, isn't it? Isn't the trainer supposed to put their trust Pokémon instead? I'm new to this, so I have no idea.

And then it came into view. It's blazing ruby red form streaked across the sky, its three black claws tearing savagely at the air in hunger for its escaped prey. Again and again it wheeled in the same spot in the sky, it was clearly aware of our presence, cowering in its legendary vigour. Just what the hell was that thing? When I first saw it grazing at the lake, I had held up my Pokedex to examine the mysterious creature, just like any trainer would do when they spotted a new Pokémon species. But instead of the cheery robotic voice that trilled off into great details, a stern and callous voice simply cried:

"_Unidentified Pokémon Species. Recording Data For Research Analysis."_

Hearing that voice, the Pokémon had turned to us in surprise, its eyes narrowing in livid rage upon realising it had been spotted by a human. With that first terrifying shriek it had leached at us with a single flap of its wings, my legs bursting into motion as we fled deeper into the woods.

"Ches… Chespin. Chespin!" My starter's frightened cries tore me out of my brief flashback, its terrified face wringing my heart in guilt. Just why did this Chespin deserve such an incompetent trainer such as me? Would the Fennekin or Froakie have made better choices?

"Shhh, Chespin! Don't talk. If it hears us…" Another sudden shriek confirmed my dreaded fears. Already it was wheeling around to face us, already its eyes had locked onto us like fresh meat! And now it was dashing down towards us, its demonic claws outspread to devour us whole.

"CHESPIN, RUN!" I screamed in terror as I grabbed his little brown paw and flung him back over the knoll we had previously tumbled over. His little brown and green form turning around to help me up as tears ran down his furry face. Even in this vital situation, he was thinking of me, barely concerned with his own welfare. Is that what it takes to be a starter Pokémon? Would that cheeky Fennekin or snooty Froakie had returned to save me?

With a cry Chespin pulled me up and over, causing him to grunt as I fell on top of the little creature. A red and black streak searing behind me made my heart lurch in my chest as I realised the brush with death I had just evaded. Just where the two of us had been hiding was now a molten hole, the once lush grass now wrought into hideous molten orange and brown sludge. At that point, I felt as if the whole ordeal was a dream. In my fearful haze, I failed to notice the cries of my terrified Pokémon as he tugged at my sleeve. All I could see was the monstrous red bird descending before me, the blazing flame of victory burning in its eye.

"Sorry everyone… I've failed you all…" Were my last words as I closed my eyes and prepared for my demise. Hopefully Chespin would be long gone by the time the monster was done tearing my corpse apart. Maybe, just maybe he could find his way back to the Professor's lab and become the starter of a far more responsible trainer…

An infinitely bright blast of light tore across my pitch black vision, causing my eyes to snap open in shock. As the world returned into view, I could see the Y Pokémon reeling back in pain, before coming back towards us furiously. But to my surprise, it stopped several metres away; hovering in mid-air as through it was blocked by an invisible force. What could… what could possibly stop such a tremendous Pokémon?

And then I saw the graceful creature beside me.

Words simply cannot describe the astounding thing beside me; in comparison I feel like a useless speck of dust next to this… was it a god? Was that what this creature was?

Four graceful legs stood poised on the ground elegantly, at the same time looking steady, but ready to strike. They were thin and delicate, a golden trim lining the ebony black limbs as though they were precious relics. It's equally dainty body was a cobalt blue, the neat and tidy fur rustling ever so slightly in the breeze; as though the wind itself was trying to pamper this amazing beast. It's unwavering eyes blazed with a noble combination of determination and wisdom, it's X-shaped pupils pinned on the other terrible Pokémon. But none of that compared to the final gracious feature; the glittering horns resting upon its head.

Eight horns reached outwards like an elderly tree clawing for the sky, and amongst those horns rested glittering jewels, their scintillating presence causing light to reflect and refract into numerous colours, some of which I had never seen in my life. And then the mighty creature spoke, it's eyes narrowing as it addressed my attacker.

"Begone, you foul creature. This human is now under my jurisdiction, and you have no right to lay just one of your corrupted feathers on its form. Now leave, and come not near this creature!" It's elegant yet male voice pealed out adamantly, striking the red bird with their consuming authority. For a moment the bird paused, considering whether or not I was worth the fight. But with a disgruntled squawk it flapped its wings and returned to the sky, soon becoming naught by a dark streak against the light of the clear day.

I was paralysed by fear, and I was sure Chespin behind me was too. My saviour looked up to the disappearing menace sternly, before he turned his gaze to me. As he did, the once frightening glare in his eye melting into something softer and more benevolent, and… was that a smile on his equine lips?

"Consider yourself lucky, young human boy. Had Arceus not decided to intertwine my fate with yours, you would have met an… unfortunate demise." With a bow of his head he stepped back, causing the light of this illustrious horns to burn my eyes.

"Gah… uwah.. ahh.. geh…" Was all I was able to utter as the sheer insanity of the situation came to the fore of my mind. Just what the hell had just happened?!

"Ah, poor thing. I understand that must have been a terrifying situation to endure, but worry not, that _monster_ shall not cause you trouble again, for you are under my seal." With those words he began to gently walk back into the forest, disappearing into the verdant flora. He paused just once to say something, before vanishing completely.

"I hope one day we shall meet again, and at that time may we cross blades in the most glorious of battles. I look forward to it, human boy." His melodious voice echoed around in my head as the trauma of all the recent events overwhelmed my frail human brain. Just what the _hell _was that all about?!

As I slumped back down to the grassy floor, Chespin shuffled up and looked down at me, clearly as confounded as I was.

"Ch- Chespin?" Was all he could utter as he looked around the area, scanning for any more psychopathic legendary Pokémon. A rustling in some nearby bushes made both of us leap up in panic, prepared to run from the approaching foe. Our hearts sighed in unison as a Patrat leaped forth, munching merrily on a berry. It paused in surprise upon sighting us, before taking on a hostile stance as it prepared for battle.

It occurred to me that this would be our first battle, the first of many that would forge and temper the bond of friendship Chespin and I would build together. It was then that I decided that Chespin and I would become the strongest in the region, defeat the Pokémon that attacked us, and gain the respect of the Pokémon that saved us. My journey has been set awry at the beginning, but from now on I was going to fix it completely.

"Chespin? Are you ready to kick some Patrat ass?" I asked, almost sweetly. Chespin looked at me in confusion for a spilt second, before a sly grin formed on his furry face. With a nod, he leapt up in front of the angered Patrat, the former terror replaced by the desire to please his trainer coursing through his body.

It is through these events that our journey began, and even now as I walk up to the Champion before me they play again and again in my mind, compelling me to defeat this person and fulfil my dream.

This is my journey.

This is Chespin's journey.

This is our journey that shook the world.

**To Be Continued…? Maybe?**

* * *

**A/N: There we have it! The first Pokémon X and Pokémon Y fanfiction on the site. (Well, as I'm writing this anyway.) I know it's not good to write about stuff that we know almost nothing about, but I was so excited that I just had to let it out by writing something.**

**To be honest I was hoping for a Gen 3 remake, but that's only because I thought Gamefreak wouldn't have any good Pokémon designs for a Gen 6, but boy did they prove me wrong!**

**Despite Fennekin being adorable, I think I'll go with Chespin. He just… has a humble appeal about him. Plus there's no way I'm going with that monster Froakie… who would?**

**For the time being I'm calling the 'Y' mascot Yara, and the 'X' mascot Xexy. I'm assigning Yara as female, and Xexy as male. I hope we don't have any people mistaking Xexy for a female this time around…**

**EDIT : I relinquish what I said earlier about Froakie, he's already begun to grow onto me. Quite frankly all three of these are far batter than Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, but not many people want to accept that...**


End file.
